


Waking Nightmare

by GJorkia



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Comfort, F/M, My First Fanfic, Night Terrors, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GJorkia/pseuds/GJorkia
Summary: Meliorn Moonstone has terrible visions of his love, Catriona Laevaend, in various devastating outcomes.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Original Tiefling Character(s)/Original Half-Elf Character(s)





	Waking Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fanfic!
> 
> Featuring my tiefling with my friend's character.
> 
> (Meliorn Moonstone belongs to @Aschenfluegel.)

He was seeing her walking away clear as water, the sun’s light fading into a murky crimson. He felt his chest tighten with each step she took further from them. His heart begged his body to reach out to her, to stop her and yearn for her to stay. His arms remained stiff in place as Catriona Laevaend withered from his sight, blurred by fresh tears welling in his azure eyes, streaming down his pale, distraught face.

This could not be real, Meliorn refused with every fibre of his being to believe that she was gone and would not see him or any of their friends again. It was not fair that the world shunned her kind, that she was a wanted woman and because of that, many cruel people wish for her head in their hands or her soul to rot in life imprisonment.

He covered his eyes with trembling hands as the pain within wracked him with grief. He hoped to block out the world and retreat to his mind, bargaining with himself and the reality of losing her for good.

_“You could have stopped her…”_

As he uncovered his hands from red eyes singed with his crying, Meliorn heard a wispy echo emanating from what was formerly a tangible land to an inky black space. A cold aura hung over in the air, the weight of it pulling his shaky frame down, like an iron was chained to his heart, his stomach and standing on his own two feet was a test of his will.

He looked around him to find he was alone, no one around for miles in whatever this forsaken blackness swallowed him for.

_“You had a chance, why didn’t you take it…?!”_

Meliorn felt fresh hot tears spilling again, more gelatinous and milkier than ever. Seeing with his own two eyes became a test as well, as he wiped his eyes, he could make out a shape in front of him. A shape that was lying down, seemingly peacefully. Until it became clearer, the shape had a rosy tone to it and was lying in a pool of its own blood.

He saw Catriona’s face, once full of life now gone, a crater of open flesh in her chest. Her eyes like orchids staring vacantly at him, her ruby lips painted by a dark line of blood trailing from her mouth.

Meliorn could feel palpitations within his ribs, the iron tied to his stomach pulling him down to his knees as he felt his whole world shatter within him. Thick dew drops of tears broke free from him as he weakly crawled to Catriona’s hollow body, his shaking hand lifting to make another step before collapsing onto his elbows and seeing cloudy mists in his vision. Whether from the tears that struggled to keep up with his guilt, or the fog that swirled this damning place. _  
_

_“You let her go…”_

“No…!” Meliorn exclaimed, his voice hoarse sounding barely above a whisper. The dark room was now encroaching in on him, the inky fog swarming and wrapping him up in its icy grip seeping into his remorseful heart.

He wished for this torture to end, for the dark to take him and let him sleep forever. Yet her face, her being haunted him and no matter how hard he tried to put her out of his mind she always found a way into his head, her beautiful form mangled or walking away.

It was not over, and for once he wished he was blinded by his own sobbing to not witness what came before him.

Catriona stood tall before him, healthy and yet her face was wrought with a semblance of fear and her posture rigid. Meliorn felt something snap within him, and with every ounce of his strength and will fought against his own body, begging it to move and run to her, and before long he made desperate strides towards Catriona. Surely this time he would reach her, right?

If only it were that easy.

He felt a gale force wind push him back, knocking his slim frame back down on his hands and knees. As he struggled to lift his head, he noticed a mauve mist envelop behind Catriona.

Followed by a sinister vortex, opening.

A skeletal being emerging slowly out from it, its undead visage quietly eyeing him and her.

Then a grey, frail hand.

Reaching for her.

The lich’s hand cupped over her mouth, her lavender eyes widening as a second hand snatched over her waist and arms. Meliorn could swear he saw black webs erupt from her lips and spread through her face when Acererak grasped her. 

Try as he might, Meliorn could feel his guilt paralyze him. His body too weak to even scream her name as he witnessed the arch-lich abduct her, his whole being felt as if he was buried in concrete.

No energy to move.

No energy to scream.

No energy to breathe.

If there was a way to describe feeling powerless and despair, then in this moment Meliorn could truly feel that as the weight of the world pulled him down. He broke and poured out all his sorrow, reduced to a sobbing, spiralling pile of skin and bones writhing in agony.

The sheer weight of his guilt cracked his very spirit.

“Meliorn…?”

As Meliorn continued to toss and turn in his breakdown, he heard something ring through the blackness. Only he was too consumed by his emotions to notice, and so continued to violently thrash around in the dark. His sapphire eyes red and searing with tears.

“Meliorn…”

He could feel his strength waning, as his body slumped to the dark space’s floor, he felt the cold wash over him. Yet he also strangely felt himself getting lighter and lighter. His blue eyes vacant, and not concentrating on anything.

Until his vision was blinded suddenly, not by darkness, but by a pale light.

She could hear him mumbling behind her back, he sounded soft but scared like an abandoned child. As she stirred up from her own quiet slumber, she raised her head over her left shoulder to peak at him. She could make out that he was twitching and clutching their sheets tight, so much so his knuckles turned a shade of white.

Catriona turned over to face Meliorn, she could see more clearly his features contorting and his brow furrowing. In the pale moonlight that was pouring its faint rays in through their room, casting off a pale glow on his skin she was positive she saw a few tears trailing down his face.

She concluded that he was having some sort of night terror, a pang of worry resonated in her seeing him like this. Catriona sat herself up on her left side, and gently placed her free, clawed hand on his shoulder. She was extra careful to not startle or accidently prick him with her nails.

She said his name in a whisper at first, a tinge of uncertainty painted her tone.

He continued to twitch and mumble, unresponsive to her touch.

She said his name again, this time with a bit more confidence. Her hand squeezing him lightly.

His eyes fluttered, they seemed to struggle a bit against the viscosity of the tears. His body calmed, however.

“Mel… wake up…” she said softly, her hand now lightly stroking up and down his bicep.

Meliorn could feel his consciousness stir as his eyes slowly opened.

When he woke at last, the first thing he noticed was how clammy his skin felt. He could feel the bullets of sweat on his head and body, while at the same time feeling absolutely freezing. Which to call a gross sensation would be a vast understatement to Meliorn.

The second thing he noticed was Catriona, lying across from him, her warm, dry hand against his cool and damp skin. He could see her face was contorted with worry for him, along with her night slip clinging to her curvaceous figure.

He could feel a thin layer of tears well over his cerulean orbs as he saw her, he briefly questioned himself if she was truly there and would not leave him. He put his hand onto hers and wrapped his fingers around her palm, shutting his eyes to allow the layer to fall down his cheekbones.

“Bad dream?” Catriona asked tenderly.

Meliorn nodded. He squeezed her hand and wiped his eyes clear.

Catriona’s expression softened; her eyes full of concern. She scooted herself over closer to him, and without needing to say another word she wrapped Meliorn in her arms and pulled him in to her embrace, her rosy flesh enveloping his pale frame.

Meliorn tightened his arms around her toned back and waist, he rested his head against her sternum listening to her steady, strong heartbeat. He wanted nothing more than to be like this with her now, listening to her rhythm in her arms and breathing in her scent. 

At times he caught a faint aroma of cinnamon and red berries.

It served as a reminder that she is there, with him.

Holding him, embracing him.

He let this moment soothe his soul before drifting off to sleep again, with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I welcome feedback, so be sure to leave some for me so I can improve on my little writing hobby for the future.


End file.
